


Офицеры по обмену

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorians are Insects, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e13 Proving Ground, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Почему никто не пишет про Рида и Талас?! Ну ладно, у них было несколько часов передышки после возни в оружейной - поговорим об этом перерыве.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Talas
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Офицеры по обмену

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам эпизода "Proving Ground", 3x13.

Насекомое. Во всяком случае, нечто членистоногое.

Навязчивую ассоциацию невольно вызывали подвижные антенки на голове лейтенанта Талас — натуральные муравьиные усики, только цвет непривычный, — ловкие движения тонких пальцев, колдующих над боевыми установками «Энтерпрайза». И да, глядя вслед ей, уходящей из оружейной, Рид подумал, что выражение «осиная талия» применительно к этой андорианке окрашивается совершенно новым смыслом.

Он нервно сглотнул.

— Лейтенант Талас!

Обернулась — руки на бедра, нетерпеливый прищур из-под бесконечных ресниц, крашенных в черный цвет, как у земных женщин.

— Могу я проводить вас на «Кумари»?

Талас немного подумала, потом медленно, величественно кивнула. Дождалась, пока Рид приблизился к ней и чеканным шагом направилась к выходу. О, эта выправка, наследие трех поколений военных! «Соберись, Малкольм», — сказал себе Рид и изо всех сил постарался собраться.

Ни черта не получалось.

— Так как насчет Имперской гвардии? — поинтересовалась Талас по пути к стыковочным шлюзам. — Я говорила серьезно, лейтенант Рид.

— И я был серьезен насчет Звездного флота. В нем пока нет андорианцев, вы оказали бы Флоту честь, став первой представительницей вашей расы в его рядах.

— Или у вас на борту, без всяких церемоний с академией. В чем дело, лейтенант? Будете скучать? — усмехнулась Талас, остановившись.

Она стояла спиной к шлюзам, прямо перед Ридом, слишком близко, и смотрела на него чуть сверху, с высоты своего великолепного роста. Направленные на Рида антенны заинтересованно вздрагивали.

— Я... — начал было Рид.

Талас снисходительно вздохнула, бегло оглядела пустой коридор — и вдруг с силой толкнула Рида в грудь — вбок, в проем малой аппаратной, прижала его к двери. Острое сверкающее лезвие странного оружия — нечто среднее между кастетом и велосипедной «звездочкой» — несильно царапнуло подбородок.

— Код доступа, — процедила Талас.

— Что вы творите?

— Назовите код, вам говорят. Он нужен, чтобы попасть внутрь. Лейтенант, повторю еще раз: я не собираюсь воровать ваши отсталые земные технологии. У меня другие планы.

— Это какие еще?

— Те же, что и у вас, я надеюсь, — ее дыхание пахло мятой и чем-то совершенно инопланетным (еще бы!), а в голосе промелькнуло нечто многообещающее, такое, что у Рида колени подкосились, как у мальчишки, и кровь ощутимо прилила к щекам... И не только.

Но он же офицер Звездного флота, в конце-то концов! И лейтенант Малкольм Рид не позволит какой-то синей муравьихе крутить им, как ей вздумается, и так вот запросто совать свой нос во все технические помещения корабля!

...Совать куда-то свой очаровательный голубой носик, безупречно правильный, как будто точеный. Интересно, она и у себя на родине считается красавицей?

— Не введете код — я панель раскрою ледорубом, — мирно, почти нежно предупредила Талас. — Потом чинить придется, да еще и сигнал тревоги поступит на мостик.  Рид, минимум на пять часов у нас передышка . Будем время терять или делом займемся?

— Ка... Каким делом? — выдохнул Рид.

Сердце отчаянно ухало где-то в висках, и все он на самом деле понимал. Талас чуть надавила на лезвие — подбородок обожгло болью: придётся потом объяснять царапину, — жарко отдалось в низу живота. Талас бесцеремонно сжала член Рида, смяв ткань комбинезона, ощупала как бы оценивающе. Похоже, ее все устраивало.

Срывающимся голосом проговорив код — дверь открылась и они почти провалились внутрь, в тесное техническое помещение; услужливо вспыхнули под низким потолком автоматические светильники, — Рид решил, что хватит уже зажиматься, и перешел — по возможности — в наступление. Нарушать протоколы — так нарушать.

Голову кружило возбуждением, мыслями о трибунале и где, черт побери, застежки на этих андорианских комбинезонах? Его форму удалось приспустить куда быстрее.

— Розовокожие, — закатив глаза, Талас от души треснула Рида по руке при очередной попытке справиться с ее одеждой. Пара каких-то непостижимых гимнастических трюков — и она предстала перед ним во всем своем голубом андорианском великолепии: безупречная осанка военного, черничные окружности сосков, осиная талия действительно совершенно осиная. Оружие куда-то исчезло — где она его прячет вообще?.. Ладно, не до этого.

Это какой-то сон, а. Странный сон, навеянный очередной аномалией.

Талас присмотрелась к потолку, приподнялась на цыпочки, вцепилась сильными руками в перекладину над головой — ручка заблокированного люка, ведущего в трубы. Непостижимо длинные гибкие ноги оплели талию Рида, притянули его ближе. «Смелее», — выразительно дернула Талас белой бровью. Зависла над ним буквально в воздухе, с торчащими в стороны острыми локтями и коленями — паучиха. Сейчас спарится — и голову ему откусит... Или это о богомолах? Какая разница! Нет, пока только поцеловала — если это можно так назвать. Глубоко запуская упругий синий язык, провела им по небу и верхним зубам, чуть прикусила губу напоследок, призывно потерлась о Рида. Он не выдержал — обхватил, наконец, за талию, толкнулся внутрь — Талас тихонько зашипела, выгнулась, — прижался губами к груди, лаская языком твердую темную ягоду соска, — задал нарастающий, грубоватый ритм. Видимо, не прогадал: сорвал с губ хрипловатый стон. Свистяще выдохнув, Талас отпустила перекладину, расслабленно и мягко повела бедрами, наваливаясь на Рида всем весом — в голую поясницу колюче и неудобно уперся какой-то технический пульт, это могло быть очень пло...

...Куда там! О безопасности и здравом смысле опять не думалось; Талас ласкала его мошонку освободившейся рукой, нежно пожевывала мочку уха, обдавая мятным дыханием — чуть не откусила, впрочем, когда Рид кончил, как бы ставя финальную подпись — или делая попытку забрать кусочек землянина в качестве трофея, кто ж ее знает.

Когда Рид немного пришел в себя, Талас была почти одета.

— Надо будет заглянуть в медотсек на всякий случай, — невозмутимо заметила она, приглаживая чуть растрепавшиеся светлые волосы. — Нам обоим, а то мало ли.

— У вас... Тебя... Не будет проблем?

— Каких? — удивилась Талас. — Я свободная взрослая женщина и выбираю себе партнеров для спаривания по своему вкусу.

— И среди представителей других рас тоже? Я думал, андорианцы достаточно нетерпимы в этом плане, — Рид одевался куда более медленно и неуклюже, чем хотелось бы.

Талас скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты ничего о нас не знаешь, землянин. Я принесу тебе справочник кадета — пособие для кандидатов в Гвардию — на нашем ПАДДе. Оставишь себе на память, — она положила руку на дверную панель, раздраженно потыкала сенсор, потом треснула его кулаком, пробормотав что-то непереводимое.

Здесь определенно не хватало Хоши — для сбора андорианской обсценной лексики... Еще и Хоши?! Откуда такие мысли вообще?

— Я пока не собираюсь к вам в Гвардию, — напомнил Рид, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуться к реальности и какому-никакому благоразумию.

— А ты подумай, — с нажимом сказала Талас, наконец открывая дверь. — Я за справочником.

— Ага. Спасибо, — Рид молился, чтобы дверь сейчас не заклинило и в коридоре никого не оказалось.

Не хватало еще, чтобы его видели без штанов. Конечно, это было неплохим дополнением дикого дня — оружие зинди, аномалии, полный «Энтерпрайз» андорианцев...

Последнее, впрочем, отзывалось внутри приятным нарастающим напряжением и обещало эротические сны на ближайшие пару недель.

Эротические сны с инопланетными голубыми насекомыми. О-о-ох.

Жизнь Малкольма Рида явно становилась все более странной — и дело было не в аномалиях Дельфийского Пространства. Определенно не в них.


End file.
